


Apology

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Lucas tries to walk away but Vic doesn't let him.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the scene should have gone.

“I'm gonna go before I say something I can't take back.” he says and she can see that he is struggling not to cry just like her and no, he doesn’t get to walk away from her. She is quicker and is in front of the door before he can leave.

“Vic, you should get out of the way.” he warns her but she doesn’t listen.

“No! You don’t get to walk away from me. Not like this. Not when this is also your fault.” she half-yells.

“How is it my fault that you told your colleagues?” 

“I didn’t tell Jack. He saw you call me and figured it out and as for Travis. You walked into the gym while we were cycling and touched me and that’s how he knew that I was seeing you. I never told him it was you. You don’t get to blame me when it wasn’t just my fault. That’s not how this relationship works.”

“Didn’t you just want to end it?” he is getting louder with each word.

“You are so damn frustrating. You know that. You called me your subordinate. I thought I meant more to you than that but apparently not. I should have known that I wasn’t really important to you and all you saw in me was some plaything.”

“You wanna talk about being a plaything? Every time I brought up wanting more you distracted me with sex.” he counters.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” her chest is heaving and so is his as he steps closer to her.

“Of course I enjoy it. You know that I do but that is not all I enjoy with you but you made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want anything else with me.” he tears into her and for a second her eyes drift to his lips before looking back up into his eyes. She is breathing heavily and she notices his pupils are dilated and before she can really think it through her lips are on his and she is kissing him. For a moment she thinks that he will push her away but instead he is kissing her back with a force and then she is being pushed up against the door and his hands make quick work of her uniform while hers are doing the same with his. They are naked within seconds and then he is pushing her onto her bed and thrusting into her with force and she groans at the feel of him inside of her.

He goes wild and just keeps pounding into her, kissing and biting her neck while her inner walls squeeze him and she moans.

“You have to be quiet.” he groans.

“Oh fuck. Oh god, right there Lucas. Go harder.” and he is amazed how much she can take. He can’t remember that he has ever fucked her in this manner but she doesn’t seem to mind. She is asking for harder and faster and deeper and he gives it to her over and over again until she is clamping down on him hard, making it almost impossible for him to move and then she is coming harder than he has ever made her come and it takes him over the edge instantly as he comes inside of her.

They are breathing heavily as he is still buried deep inside of her and she doesn’t seem ready to let him go just yet, so he doesn’t move just stays on top of her. Her lips find his and he kisses her back before pulling away and looking at her.

“Was this angry breakup sex or angry makeup sex?” he wonders and she snorts.

“I don’t want to end things between us.” she admits and he smiles.

He finally pulls out and they get dressed quickly before sitting down on the bed.

“I wanted to tell you about Travis and Jack knowing but I was scared that this would happen. I was scared that you would walk away.” 

“And then I almost did just that. I’m sorry, Vic. I shouldn’t have said what I said. That was a low blow and I’m really sorry. You are not my subordinate in our relationship. I promise.” she nods.

“So what are we going to do now? I can’t change that they know and I needed someone to talk to. So, when Travis figured it out I didn’t try to deny it because I needed someone to figure out what you mean to me.”

“And what do I mean to you?” he asks.

“At first it was just sex and having fun but now it’s more and I don’t want you to walk away. I want to be with you.” she confesses and leans in to give him a quick kiss.

“I want to be with you too.”

“Okay. So what happens next?” she wants to know.

“HR. We need to disclose our relationship.” he explains and she nods.

“What could happen to us, our jobs?”

“I might get suspended or fired although I don’t think that they will fire me.”

“But you don’t know for sure?”

“No but I have good friends in the department and HR who know me and my reputation. I have never been involved with anyone from the department before, so there is that. And this is not just sex. This is an actual relationship.“

“Should they fire you will you hold it against me? I couldn’t take it if you blamed me for it.”

“I wouldn’t because you want the same thing as I do. You want to be with me and I think  _ we _ are worth the risk.” he smiles and quickly kisses her.

“What will happen to me?” Vic asks.

“I don’t think that you would have to worry about your job. I think it’s more your reputation that will suffer.” 

“I don’t care about that. I only care what my team thinks of me.” he nods.

“So, we are really doing this? You are sure about this?” he asks.

“Yes, we are doing this.  _ Together _ .” she grabs his hand and holds it to her chest. Then they are both leaning in and share one final kiss before getting up and checking if anyone is outside. Lucas exits the room first. Vic follows two minute later and finds him in the Beanery with Travis.

She joins them and before she can say anything Travis is wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m really sorry for messing with your relationship.”

“It’s okay. It actually made us talk and figure out a few things.” she smiles at Lucas while he nods.

A moment later, the Beanery is filled with her team and they have all decided on pizza. No one wants to cook after the day they had.

“Chief, are you staying with us?” Travis asks and Lucas nods and walks over to the table.

“I just wanted to say, good work today. I’m really proud of each and every one of you. 19 is a family and I’m glad to be here today.” Lucas tells her team.

“You are part of our family, sir.” Travis says and everyone nods in agreement as Lucas sits down beside Vic, giving her thigh a squeeze underneath the table and flashing her a quick smile.

“To family.” Vic cheers and smiles at them.


End file.
